Two broken hearts
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: After when Spencer lied and broke two hearts, Teddy and Skylar were left heart broken, But what happens when they come face to face


Someone requested that I make a chapter involving Teddy, Gabe, and Skylar, also another sequel involving Teddy, Amy, and Gabe, and one involving Gabe and Jo.. I chose to do one involving Teddy and Skylar and this is like a bonus scene from the episode girl bites dog

PS:I'm kind of a lesbian fan

Two broken hearts

Pairing: Teddy and Skylar

Introduction

After when Spencer lied and broke two hearts, Teddy and Skylar were left heart broken, But what happens when they come face to face

* * *

It was a stormy night, Teddy was still heartbroken after when Spencer was two timing her and then someone goes into her room. It was Skylar

"Skylar what do you want" asked Teddy as she wasn't happy to see her because Skylar was the girl Spencer cheated on her with

"Teddy I just want to talk" said Skylar as she closes the door

"there's nothing to talk about" said Teddy

"listen you and I, we were both heartbroken he lied to us" said Skylar as she sat on Teddy's bed

"come to think of it we both thought that we were his cousins and that we were his girlfriends" said Teddy

"that's progress" said Skylar

"trust me I don't think there's a chance for us to get along" said Teddy

"what do you want me to do" asked Skylar

Teddy crawls up and then kisses Skylar. At first Skylar didn't respond but then she kissed back. They both fall to the bed

They were kissing out of anger and frustration

Teddy's hands made it to Skylar's ass and she gripped it really hard. Skylar moaned loudly

Skylar started to suck on her neck. Teddy arched her neck. After that Skylar got off Teddy.

Teddy sat up and took off Skylar's dress and she was only in her bra and panties

"Oh My God your so beautiful" said Teddy

"let me see how beautiful you look" said Skylar as she takes Teddy's shirt off and it turns out that she's not wearing a bra

"no bra" asked Skylar

"I had a broken heart remember" said Teddy

"I don't care" said Skylar as she sucked on Teddy's left breast

Teddy was stroking her hair as she was enjoying the feeling of Skylar sucking her breast

"oh yes Skylar" Teddy moaned as her hand was on the clasp of Skylar's bra. She unclip it and took it off

Skylar got up so Teddy can look at them

Teddy liked the sight of Skylar's breasts

"You're so beautiful" said Teddy as she sat up and started to suck them

Skylar moaned softly

Teddy started to take Skylar's panties off.

"get on your knees" said Teddy as Skylar got on her and she started to lick Skylar's asshole

"Ohhh yesssss Teddy" Skylar moaned

Teddy was enjoying the taste as she continued moving her tongue in and out of it

Skylar felt it coming

"oh OH OH MYY GOD TEDDY I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Skylar as Teddy continued to lick her ass hole

Skylar came on Teddy's face and then falls into the bed

"don't even think about it" said Teddy

"why not" Skylar said as she was breathing heavily

"because it's your turn" said Teddy as she lies on the bed

Skylar took Teddy's pants off and she wasn't wearing any panties neither and she was wet

"no panties and your wet too" asked Skylar

"I masterbated...about you" said Teddy

"then that means" asked Skylar

"ever since I broke up with Spencer I fell in love with you" said Teddy

Skylar grabbed Teddy's head and pulled her into a deep kiss. As they were kissing, Skylar put two fingers into Teddy's pussy

Teddy was moaning in the kiss as Skylar thrusted her fingers in her

Teddy broke the kiss so she can moan out loud and then she falls to the bed

Skylar went faster on thrusting her fingers

"OH SKYLAR IT FEELS SO GOOD" screamed Teddy as she liked Skylar's fingers in her

Skylar was licking Teddy's breast and she was still thrusting

"OH OH OH SKYLAR" screamed Teddy

Skylar stopped thrusting

"Why did you stop" asked Teddy

"this is why" said Skylar as she moved down to Teddy's pussy and started to f her

"UH UH OH OH MY YES SKYLAR YES" screamed Teddy

Skylar was enjoying the taste in Teddy but then Teddy feels like she can't take it anymore

"OH SKYLAR I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Teddy as Skylar went faster

Teddy let out a huge orgasm and then came on Skylar's face

Teddy was exhausted and then Skylar lied down next to her

"well how do you like that" asked Skylar

"it..was….great I loved it" said Teddy

Teddy and Skylar then kissed each other

"I love you Teddy" said Skylar

"I love you too Skylar" said Teddy

"I don't need Spencer" Teddy and Skylar said in their heads

The End


End file.
